


Mattstraction (The Art of Being Distracted by M. Shadows)

by Fritten



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritten/pseuds/Fritten
Summary: Jimmy is feeling particularly impish, but he finds himself perpetually disarmed by thoughts of Matt.





	Mattstraction (The Art of Being Distracted by M. Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous, short and kind of stupid drabble that for some reason demanded it be written.

To say the least, being friends with Jimmy Sullivan meant that there were times when you lived life on the edge of your seat. Or on your toes, whichever analogy you prefer because either was completely applicable. Before you ask, no, being his lover did not in fact mean that you got off easy. Depending on how he was feeling, the day, or what flavor of ice cream he’d had for a midnight snack two weeks ago could indicate that being in that position at times meant that the teasing was much, much worse. 

Recently, he’d taken a liking to pretending to be a gorilla to scare homeless people. It was all in good fun of course, regardless of how the intended targets may have felt about it at the time. That being said, Jimmy was still having quite the time causing the little adrenaline rush that comes with being surprised and took it upon himself to sneak around to the back of the recording studio whilst everyone was taking a break. He’d been able to prank Brian and Zacky and most recently with a little more delicacy Johnny… but he’d as of yet pranked Matt. Not for lack of trying mind you, but considering the fact that they lived together and saw one another on a regular basis, it was a lot more difficult to surprise him than to say… hide behind a shower curtain in the bathroom and jump out as soon as the light flipped on. 

This time, he was going to pretend to be a bush. Because… well why not? He twisted and turned his long frame until he was positioned just so, against the building and pulled his knees up against his chest. That way, whenever Matt came around he would have the perfect view and could jump straight up out of the bush and shout, “We are the knights who say Nii!” Or something to that effect.

At least, that was his intention anyway. 

Patience wasn’t always a virtue that was easily endured, and it felt like hours before the back door to the studio swung open and he heard the familiar sound of Matt’s voice. He was on the phone, talking away completely oblivious to the fact that his mischievous boyfriend was hunched down behind a robust shrub. While yes, he could quite easily spook him while he was distracted the challenge wasn’t there. Jimmy could wait that much longer. And so he did. He waited, and he watched while Matt paced back and forth in front of him, gesturing all the while before pausing to rest a hand on his hip the t-shirt he wore raising slightly over his finger and Jimmy could see just a sliver of skin in between. Just enough to make Jimmy think that he would have to owe Matt a shoulder rub after this, as a way to make it up to him for being the butt of his source of amusement. But the more he thought about it, the curve of the smirk crossing his face became harsher thinking back to the time when they both had been so sexually frustrated that a shoulder rub had lead them to much more intimate activities and while he couldn’t deny that they were both now… very satisfied. It still gave him a boost to his ego that he’d made the man want him so bad for doing something so little. 

And that was how Jimmy distracted himself completely from the task at hand. He was too busy thinking about where that make up shoulder rub could lead, that he nearly missed Matt hanging up and turning to go back into the building. What was he doing again? Oh right! He was pretending to be a shrub… and he was going to surprise Matt and he was going to say… what was he going to say again?

”GET IN MY BUSH!” the shout came from behind the greenery as Jimmy shot up and the look of sheer puzzlement crossed Matt’s face before he smiled in the usual way, his eyebrow raising slightly even as Jimmy found himself wondering if he’d not said the wrong thing when he’d jumped up.

”Maybe later babe, we’ve gotta finish recording first.” Matt winked despite the pout that had began to cross the drummer’s face at the realization he’d not nearly been scary or surprising enough.

”We are the knights that say, I fucked that up…” Jimmy wrinkled his nose, and Matt as always couldn’t help but find it simply adorable. 

”It’s okay Jim Jam, the knights that say I’ll whack your bush later will make it up to you.”

Cocking his head to the side, Jimmy eyed Matt in a way that almost seemed suspicious before his face broke out into a grin, and he joined the other man in front of the door draping his arm over his shoulders. To say the least, that was one of the many things that Jimmy loved about Matt Sanders. The fact that he got him. Weirdness and all. “I’ll be making good on that promise, don’t worry.”


End file.
